


Fake It Until You Make It

by gippeoyox



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Cute, M/M, Pretend Boyfriends, but also smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 06:08:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11155851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gippeoyox/pseuds/gippeoyox
Summary: Jiwon manages to promise his family he'll bring his non-existent partner to a family party. How will he fix this?(Spoiler alert; Hanbin. He fixes it with Hanbin.)





	1. Liar Liar

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while since I've written smut, so here we go y'all. Also, I don't know how many chapters this will be but I reckon it'll be at least two more. We'll see where this goes. 
> 
> As always, I'm not a native English speaker so I apologize for any weird-sounding words or sentences. Like that one. Kudos and comments are always appreciated (let me know what you think!)~
> 
> Love y'all, thanks for reading!

Jiwon welcomed his grandparents with a big hug. He’d been home for the day and his grandparents were stopping by to discuss plans of a family gathering. He had missed them; constantly working, practicing, performing and filming had drastically cut down his time with relatives.  
“Oh, look at you.. You’ve grown so much..” His grandmother had a fond smile on her lips. Jiwon smiled and nodded, knowing the exact things they were going to say and ask.   
“So, how are the boys?” His grandfather asked.   
“They’re doing well, we just had a comeback and we’re practicing hard for our performances.”  
“Yes, I saw the videos! All of you looked so good, we’re so proud of you.” Jiwon smiled thankfully as they sat down in the living room. 

His parents brought drinks for all of them and Jiwon felt his grandfather hit his leg with a smile.   
“So, how’s your love life going? Any pretty ladies that have caught your eye? A girlfriend we can meet? Or maybe a boyfriend?” Jiwon laughed at his question.  
“I would really like to see you happy with someone,” His grandmother’s eyes stood sad. “It worries me that you’re so busy all the time..” Jiwon felt sad too. Every time relatives came over asked about whether he was seeing someone he felt burdened and honestly frustrated that they kept asking. He obviously couldn’t tell them to just shut up, and the sadness in his grandmother’s eyes was what made him crack in the end.

“I, uhh.. I actually am seeing someone.” The lie was out before he could really think about it. Four pairs of eyes were now staring him down in disbelieve.  
“You are?”  
“Who is it?”  
“Why didn’t you tell us?” Everyone started asking questions and talking over each other. Jiwon cursed himself in his mind for just letting that slip.  
“Can we meet them? Do you have a picture?” His mom looked at him, eyes big and smile on her face.

“Bring them to the family party!” His grandfather said. Jiwon agreed to it without thinking twice and immediately wanted to hit himself. His family seemed to be okay with this answer though as they let the subject die down and started talking about their own lives. Jiwon had to leave not too long after they had arrived, having to be back at the dorms on time, and as he hugged his grandmother she made sure to tell him that he really did have to bring whoever he was dating. To which he agreed again. 

The whole way back home he thought of how he could fix this. He didn’t have anyone in his life to show them, but he also couldn’t go back and tell them he had lied. Just before he opened the dorm doors he got an idea. Rushing inside, he took his coat off and threw it outside before storming into the room.   
“Hey, welcome back,” Yunhyeong greeted him. “How was it?”  
“It was good. Hey, do you know where Hanbin is?” Yunhyeong frowned at his weird behavior and Chanwoo, who was sitting next to him on the couch, turned around.   
“I think he’s in your room.”  
“Thanks.” Jiwon shot them a smile and rushed to his and Hanbin’s shared room. Indeed, the boy was sitting on his bed browsing on his phone. 

“Heya.” He said, not looking up from the screen.   
“Hey. I need to talk with you.” The serious tone in Jiwon’s voice made him look up.  
“Sure, what’s up?” Jiwon sat down on the edge of Hanbin’s bed.   
“I need you to do me a favor.” Hanbin put his phone down next to him and crossed his arms, a frown on his face. Normally Jiwon wasn’t this serious.  
“What’s up?” He repeated, gaze fixed on the boy in front of him.   
“I need you to be my boyfriend.”  
“You need me to what?”


	2. Start Of Something New

“You need me to what?” Hanbin’s eyes widened.  
“I need you to be my boyfriend. Well, not really. I need you to pretend to be my boyfriend.” Jiwon looked confused, but not as confused as Hanbin felt. He had his legs crossed and his back against the wall, but he now leaned towards the boy.  
“What- the fuck?” Was the only thing he could say.  
“No, hear me out. My family, they keep bugging me about my love life and I somehow promised them I’d bring the person I’m seeing to our family party this weekend but I’m obviously not seeing someone so please, Hanbin. Please act like you’re my boyfriend for just this weekend. I’m begging you.” Jiwon looked at Hanbin with big puppy eyes.

Hanbin had to shift his gaze to not just give in to that look. He was already weak when it came to Jiwon, let alone when he looked at him like that.  
“And you’re asking me because…?”  
“Because you would understand. And we’re super close.” Jiwon sighed. “Please, Hanbin. I’m desperate.” Hanbin looked at him and his heart felt heavy, knowing that if he agreed to this he would get himself in trouble.  
“Alright, I guess.. What do you need me to do?” Hanbin sighed and saw a smile spread on the boy’s face. 

“You’ll do it? Really?” Hanbin nodded and Jiwon threw his head back, breathing out in relief.  
“Okay.. There’s a few things we have to think about and have to take care of, for example which things are allowed and which things aren’t, we need to take pictures at different places to make it look like we actually went on dates, and… I don’t know, practice acting like we’re in love or something?”  
“Okay.. Okay.” Hanbin breathed. He felt nervous for some reason and he could see Jiwon felt the same way.

“So, how far would you be comfortable with taking this? I mean, it needs to be convincing..”  
“I don’t know,” Hanbin looked at the boy. “I guess we can hold hands, put our arms around each other, hug, that type of stuff?” Jiwon nodded.  
“Okay, that’s a must. How do you feel about.. Kissing?” Hanbin thought for a second.  
“I think we could kiss each other on the cheek? Lips..” The boy felt his cheeks warming up. “I’m okay with lips.”  
“You are?” Jiwon made eye contact with him, trying to see if he was serious.  
“Yeah, I guess so.. Do we need to practice any of that?”  
“I guess we can do the cheek kisses for pictures, as well as the hugging and stuff. Holding hands, we kind of already do that.. We might need to kiss to make it less awkward later on.” Jiwon thought out loud. His eyes immediately went to Hanbin again to see what his reaction was.

Hanbin felt his face heat up, but he slowly nodded and closed his eyes, pouting a little bit.  
“What, now? You want me to kiss you now?” Jiwon stuttered.  
“Just fucking do it!” Hanbin hissed, pulling Jiwon towards him more by his shoulders.  
“Okay, okay..”Jiwon mumbled, his cheeks as red as Hanbin’s. He closed his eyes tightly, putting his hands on Hanbin’s shoulders before leaning forward and quickly pressing his lips against the boy’s. 

“That wasn’t so bad.. Right?” Jiwon opened his eyes.  
“No, that was okay.. We do have to make this more natural though. Should we.. Try and practice normal boyfriend behavior this week?” Hanbin offered.  
“Yeah.. Yeah. Let’s do that.” Jiwon agreed and stood up, cheeks still flushed red. He somehow felt nervous to even change clothes in the same room as Hanbin now, but he managed to ignore his feelings and changed into his pajamas. 

“I’m going to sleep now.. Goodnight.” He bent over Hanbin’s bed and kissed the boy’s forehead.  
“God, this is awkward.” Hanbin giggled. He felt really giddy for some reason, and it felt wrong. He knew he shouldn’t be feeling the way he was feeling right now, but he couldn’t help it. His hands shot up and captured Jiwon’s head, pulling him back down gently. He pressed a somewhat longer kiss on his lips and looked away immediately. Jiwon laughed nervously and walked over to his bed, lying down and turning off the lights.


	3. Show Time

“Hey babe.” Hanbin squeezed Jiwon’s shoulder, who was sitting behind their desk working on some lyrics, and pecked his cheek.   
“Heya.” Jiwon grabbed his hand and pressed his lips against it shortly. During that week they had become closer than ever, their awkwardness and shyness disappearing after mere days. 

“So, tomorrow is the party, right? Walk me through it again, please.”  
“Yup. We’ll be leaving in the late morning, you’ll meet my parents and grandparents at my house. Then, in the afternoon we’ll go to the hotel where we’ll be having the party. There’ll be a lot of people, but I’ll tell you who’s who there. I won’t leave your side.” Hanbin nodded. “We’ll be staying over at the hotel, we’ll have a room for ourselves, and then we’ll leave after breakfast with my parents.” Hanbin nodded again.   
“We should be able to do that, right?”

Jiwon turned around in his chair and snaked his arms around Hanbin’s waist, pulling him into his lap before nuzzling into his neck.   
“Have you finished packing your bags?”   
“Not yet. You?”   
“Hmm.. Almost.” Hanbin turned around and swung his arms around the boy. Jiwon looked into his eyes and grinned. Hanbin grinned back at him before giving him a soft kiss and getting up again, walking away to get his bag and start packing. 

Jiwon watched Hanbin walk away. He felt warm and happy, but he knew that it was all for show and upon realizing that his smile faltered. These last few days he had noticed how much he enjoyed being close to Hanbin, not just in the friendly linking arms way but in the actual romantic way they were pretending to be right now. Hanbin turned around and looked at him, a smile on his lips, and Jiwon couldn’t help but smile back at him. 

When they woke up the next morning they both felt nervous. Instead of their normal (or at least for that week normal) behavior they were pretty silent all the way up until they were in the car, already nearly at Jiwon’s parents house. Hanbin looked up at the boy in the drivers’ seat and breathed in deeply.  
“We can do this, right?”  
“We can,” Jiwon paused as he parked the car. He then turned towards Hanbin and took his hands. “Hanbin, thank you again for doing this. I’m aware of how absurd this all is, but you’re really saving me here.” Hanbin squeezed his hand and shot him a smile. 

“Show time?”  
“Show time.”  
They got out of the car and Hanbin rubbed his hands together nervously. He joined Jiwon and they crossed the street, Jiwon’s arm finding his way around his shoulder. They came to the doorstep and rung the bell, waiting for someone to open the door. 

“Jiwon!” His mom greeted him and pulled him in for a hug. “And.. Hanbin?” She looked surprised but happy. Jiwon’s parents knew all of the members, having met them several times before. She let go of Jiwon and hugged Hanbin now, making the boy laugh awkwardly.   
“Come in, come in!” Jiwon’s mom urged them inside and took their coats, letting them go in to the living room first. 

“Jiwon! You really did bring your boyfriend!” Jiwon shot Hanbin a glance and saw he was turning red. He grabbed the boy’s hand and smiled.   
“Of course!” The two of them sat down.  
“Hanbin, it’s so nice to finally meet you!” His grandmother cooed at Hanbin. His dad sat back comfortably, a smile on his face. 

“So, when did the two of you start dating?” His mother sat down next to her husband.  
“Well, uhh..” Jiwon looked at Hanbin. They hadn’t gone over that and he started to panic.   
“Jiwon and I were practicing late for a duo stage. I think it was that night that I realized I started liking him, and I asked him out a few days later. I think it’s been.. Over a month now?” Hanbin lied. Jiwon nodded, mouthing a quick ‘nice one’ when nobody was looking. 

The six of them talked for a bit more and then it was time to leave. They would all take their own cars so they said goodbye and went their own way. Once Jiwon and Hanbin were back in the car, Jiwon took a deep breath.   
“Nice work in there.”  
“Thanks, you weren’t too bad yourself. I think they bought it.” Hanbin smiled.   
“Well then,” Jiwon started the car. “Let’s do this.”


	4. The Real Deal

Hanbin looked at the hotel in front of them. The party would be in one of the ballrooms downstairs, they would check in and drop their stuff off in their rooms before dinner. Jiwon got their key and they went upstairs, finding their room and going inside. The room had a small bathroom with a shower and a bathtub, one king-sized bed, a desk and a small balcony. In front of the bed was a small cabinet with a television on top and there was a closet in the corner. 

Hanbin unzipped his bag, taking out his formal clothing for the evening. Jiwon followed his example. Hanbin was fixing his bowtie in front of the mirror when Jiwon moved behind him.  
“How do I look?”  
“Handsome. You look amazing.” Hanbin replied, pulling Jiwon’s jacket straight.  
“Thanks,” Jiwon’s hands moved up to fix Hanbin’s hair. “Is this weird?”  
“Super weird.” Hanbin replied with a smile before kissing Jiwon shortly and linking their arms. “Let’s go.”

As they entered the ballroom several heads turned their way.  
“Hi, everybody..” Jiwon waved at the group of nearly 50 people. Two kids ran over to them and Jiwon squatted down to hug them. Hanbin watched this happen and felt his heart warm up a bit, a subconscious smile on his lips.  
“Uncle!” The kids squealed. “Who is this?” They looked up at Hanbin, curiousness in their eyes.  
“This is uncle’s boyfriend,” Jiwon explained, linking his arm with Hanbin again.  
“Oh, okay! Nice to meet you mister!” The kids laughed happily before running off. 

Hanbin smiled and looked at Jiwon.  
“Cute.”  
“Right? Okay, let’s start. See those two women in the corner?” Hanbin nodded. “Those are my mom’s sisters. They’re nice, don’t worry about them too much.”  
“Okay, thanks. And the couple over there?”  
“That’s my dad’s brother and his wife. The kids you just saw are theirs.”

Jiwon went over everyone in the room and Hanbin tried to remember as many names as he could. They talked to a few people, but soon it was time to sit down for dinner. There were several tables and Jiwon and Hanbin managed to find two spots next to each other at the same table as Jiwon’s parents. The other people at the table were one of his mom’s sisters, her husband and their daughter. Hanbin felt his nerves dying down a bit now that there weren’t as many people directly around him and the fact that Jiwon was next to him really did help. 

“So, why do you like our Jiwon?” Jiwon’s dad looked at Hanbin expectantly. Jiwon turned to look at the boy, curious.  
“He’s a hard worker. I’m a strict person when it comes to practices, but even when I tell the members they can go home and rest Jiwon will stay behind and train more. He’s constantly working on lyrics and beats, he’s super passionate. And on top of that,” Hanbin turned to look at him. “He’s just an amazingly sweet and handsome boy.” Jiwon squeezed his thigh and smiled.  
“You’re an idiot.” He smiled and everyone at the table laughed. 

“Hanbin always takes care of us. He might act arrogant and bossy, but that’s all just a front. He’s really sweet, he always helps us out if we have problems, and he cares about me so much. He is super talented and such a hard worker, and let’s be real, have you seen him?” Jiwon let his hand run over Hanbin’s cheek. “Gorgeous.” He laughed. Hanbin blushed and leaned forward on instinct, giving Jiwon a short kiss. 

“You two are absolutely adorable. I remember when we used to be in love like that.” Jiwon’s mother laughed as she nudged her husband.  
“Take good care of my boy, okay?” Jiwon’s dad smiled at Hanbin.  
“Of course, sir.” Hanbin and Jiwon let their fingers intertwine and rested their hands under the table. As the adults at the table started talking with each other Hanbin looked at Jiwon and leaned over to him.

“That was really convincing, nice job.” He whispered. Jiwon raised an eyebrow.  
“I was telling the truth, though.” He answered. Hanbin swallowed and licked his lips nervously.  
“Really?”  
“Yeah. I think you’re amazing.”  
“I-“ Hanbin was interrupted by the waiter asking them what they wanted to eat. Jiwon let his hand go and Hanbin was confused, not because of that action but because of what Jiwon had said. Once the waiter was gone he turned back to the boy.  
“Can you come with me for a bit?” He mumbled as he put his hand around Jiwon’s wrist, pulling him along.

“We’re going to the bathroom, we’ll be right back.” Jiwon excused them from the table and followed the boy. Once they were out the sight Hanbin let go of him. His back was against the wall and Hanbin stood in front of him, frowning.  
“What are we?” Hanbin sounded confused.  
“What do you mean?”  
“What are we? You’re asking me to be your pretend-boyfriend, but then you compliment me that sincerely? What are you trying to do, Jiwon?” 

Jiwon sighed. “I- I don’t know. I guess being this close to you made me realize that.. I like being like that? Not just with anyone, I like you? I like holding you, kissing you.. Fuck, I don’t know what’s going on either Hanbin.” He ran his hand through his hair. Hanbin looked at him and then put his hand on Jiwon’s neck.  
“Me too..” He mumbled before he leaned in to kiss Jiwon.

They had kissed before, but this time it was different. The previous kisses had been laced with uncertainty, showing off and really just friendliness. This time Jiwon felt Hanbin pour himself into it one hundred percent. He took the boy’s face between his hands and kissed back, pulling away shortly after. He looked into the boy’s eyes and stroked his cheek, shaking his head with an amazed smile on his lips.  
“Is this real?”  
“I fucking hope so.” Hanbin replied, kissing him once more before taking a step back.  
“We should go back.”  
“We should..” Jiwon took a deep breath and fixed his hair with the help of Hanbin. 

They sat back down at the table and smiled like nothing happened. Dinner had just been brought to the table and they ate together, joking and laughing with Jiwon’s family. Hanbin looked a bit more at ease and the main course went by swiftly. Dessert was served, but Jiwon now felt Hanbin’s hand on his thigh. His thumb rubbed slow, reassuring circles but Jiwon felt his face heat up.  
“Hanbin, stop.” He hissed. Hanbin looked clueless, so Jiwon replicated what Hanbin was doing to him on Hanbin’s thigh and the boy’s eyes widened, his face reddening.  
“Oh…” He mouthed. Jiwon nodded. 

They finished their desserts in silence, shooting each other doubtful glances every now and then. After dinner they talked to a few more family members, keeping their distance just a bit. It wasn’t until they were talking to Jiwon’s grandparents again that Hanbin felt Jiwon’s hand on his back.  
“We should go upstairs..” Hanbin shivered and nodded eagerly. He watched Jiwon smile to his grandparents and felt the boy grab his hand as he excused them from the conversation. 


	5. These Words

They quickly said goodbye to everyone and Hanbin pulled Jiwon’s hand impatiently. Jiwon laughed heartily as they left the ballroom and sped into the deserted elevator. He pushed Hanbin back until he hit the cold metal and captured his face in his hands, bringing their lips together in a urged kiss. Hanbin’s hands ran through his hair and they had difficulty pulling back to make their way into their room. Once inside they locked the door and walked towards the beds, Jiwon laying down and pulling Hanbin into his arms. 

“God, you’re beautiful.” He mused, stroking the boy’s hair and looking into his eyes.  
“So are you..” Was all Hanbin could say before Jiwon captured his lips in a sweet kiss again. At some point their shoes had come off, followed by their jackets and bowties. Buttons were loosened and by then they were breathing heavily between kisses, hair messy and hands running over each other’s bodies. Hanbin was positioned on top of Jiwon now, straddling him, and he pulled back. His hands traveled down the boy’s chest towards his pants, which he pulled down as he himself shuffled down as well. 

“Tell me if you want me to stop.” Hanbin panted.  
“What do you-“ Jiwon’s breath hitched and all he could see was the top of Hanbin’s head, one of his hands tangled in his brown locks and the other grasping the sheets, the feeling of Hanbin mouthing at the shape of his clothed member sending tingles up his abdomen. 

\--

Hanbin hooked his fingers behind the elastic of Jiwon’s underwear and pulled it down, helping him take it off. Jiwon mumbled his name, watching breathlessly as Hanbin took his member in his mouth. The boy hummed in response and Jiwon could barely hold a moan back. His eyes were closed, the warm feeling of Hanbin’s mouth and tongue around his dick making his mind fuzzy.

He felt heat pooling in his stomach and felt Hanbin gripping his hips to stop him from jerking upwards.  
“Haa.. Hanbin..” Hanbin’s hand ran up, slipping under the fabric of his shirt, and started rubbing the boy’s toned abdomen.  
“Wow..” Jiwon breathed. “Hanbin, I’m- I’m close..” Upon hearing that the boy pulled back, crawling upwards to meet Jiwon’s lips for a sloppy kiss. Jiwon felt what he could only describe as pure love and admiration for the boy that was hovering over him, and all he could think about was making Hanbin feel the way he was feeling.

Jiwon managed to turn their positions around, Hanbin now on the bed below him, and leaned down to kiss him again. It wasn’t long before they were both completely naked, gasping for breath between heated kisses. Jiwon let his hands roam over Hanbin’s body, the boy leaning in to his touches willingly.  
“Did you bring a.. Uhm..” Jiwon panted, his face flushed red.  
“Condom?” Hanbin grinned, his chest moving up and down quickly. Jiwon nodded and allowed Hanbin to shuffle through the bag next to the bed until he found the small plastic sachet. 

Jiwon bit his lip and gripped Hanbin’s shoulders as the boy put the rubber on his member. Hanbin leaned back against the pillow, Jiwon between his legs. He shyly spread his legs more, avoiding the boy’s gaze. Jiwon swallowed thickly and moved forward, his hands on Hanbin’s legs. His hips pressed against Hanbin’s shortly and he felt the boy shudder in response.  
“Are you sure?” He asked. Hanbin looked up at him and Jiwon felt his heart race.  
“Yes.” The boy whispered, barely audible.

The moment Jiwon pushed into him, Hanbin let out a stifled moan. Jiwon felt lightheaded as he looked at Hanbin whose cheeks were just as red as he thought his were.  
“J-Jiwon..” Hanbin panted as the boy started to move his hips. It was slow at first, but it soon picked up speed as Jiwon noticed the boy’s response to his movements. He couldn’t help but moan, his fingers pressing into the mattress. He was so close the boy’s face that he could feel his breath on his cheek. 

Hanbin kept moaning his name breathily and Jiwon was sure it was the most beautiful thing he’d ever heard. He thrusted into the boy and felt Hanbin’s fingernails on his back. Their eyes met and they looked at each other, almost entranced.  
“I love you,” Hanbin breathed. “I love you, I love you, I love you..” Jiwon laughed happily, a moan interrupting it.  
“H-Hanbin, I’m.. Close..” Jiwon moaned as the pressure in his stomach collected and built.  
“Me.. Too..” Hanbin panted. His eyes were now shut, his head thrown back into the pillow. Jiwon leaned down and pressed his lips on the skin of Hanbin’s neck, placing sloppy kisses that would leave marks later on.

“I-I’m” Was the only thing Hanbin was able to mutter as he climaxed. His whole body shuddered, his muscles clenched and that’s what drove Jiwon over the edge too. He panted heavily as he let himself fall down next to the boy. He lazily took his condom off and tied it up, throwing it in the nearby trashcan and taking out a tissue from his bag to help Hanbin clean up. 

“That was… Amazing.” Hanbin sighed. He turned to his side and wrapped his arm around Jiwon’s waist.  
“Intense.” Jiwon agreed as he pulled the boy closer. He kissed his messy hair and smiled happily as he felt the boy kiss his chest in return. 

“I was serious, though.” Hanbin mumbled.  
“About what?”  
“I love you.” Jiwon felt warm. Hanbin in his arms looked like the prettiest thing he had seen and he was so grateful for the boy.  
“I love you too.” He hoped Hanbin could feel his sincerity as he held him closer, letting Hanbin’s scent and slow rhythmic breathing put him to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beforre anything else, I'm s o sorry for the overdue upload! I hope the length and contents *wink* will make up for that a bit. Thank you for reading and for being patient, I hoped you enjoyed reading!


End file.
